Bayside
Bayside is an American rock band signed to Victory Records from Bayside, Queens, New York, from which their named is derived. They have released four full length albums on Victory, as well as a live album and an acoustic album. Biography Bayside formed in the winter of 2000. They came up with their name when driving around, they passed the Bayside train station and thought it was a good idea. They released a 5 song demo and signed to Dying Wish Records to issue their first release, Long Stories Short EP, in 2001. Later that year, the band was featured on Dying Wish's compilation "From Brooklyn With Love", a fundraiser for the victims of September 11th. The band continued touring and supporting their material through Dying Wish and in 2003, they released a Bayside/Name Taken Split EP. The EP did very well, in fact the EP sold over 4,000 copies with no formal distribution and the band received in excess of 30,000 hits at mp3.com. They were then invited to contribute a song to "Bad Scene, Everybody's Fault", a Jawbreaker Tribute that featured Face to Face, Sparta, and Fall Out Boy. The split EP with Name Taken ended up in the hands of a label executive from Victory Records. The band showcased for Victory Records at Chicago's Fireside Bowl (a punk rock bowling alley), however the label wasn't initially interested. Then, when Jack O'Shea and Jim Mitchell joined the band, they changed their minds. Under Victory's support, the band recorded and released their debut full length album, Sirens and Condolences. For the album, the band was produced by punk rock legend, James Robbins (from the seminal emotive hardcore band "Jawbox") in Phase Studios in College Park, Maryland. After the recording and mixing process was complete, the album was mastered by Alan Douches of West Side Sound. The photography was done by Emily Driskill and the album layout was desinged by Jason Link. After Victory signed Bayside, the band embarked on tours across the country with bands like Alkaline Trio, The Used, Further Seems Forever, and Andrew WK. They spent the month of November on tour with labelmates Silverstein and the month of December out with Digger and Punchline. They then did a full US tour starting on the release date of their album, January 27th, 2004. Bayside came back from the road and immediately went to work writing new material. They began work on what would be their sophomore Victory Records release. The album was self titled. In March, 2005 the band entered the studio of Shep Goodman and Kenny Gioia at Sheppard Music in New York City. They finished the 12 song album in a month. For the album they had their friends Arthur Bacon (keyboardist) and Steve Soboslai (vocals) appear on the tracks "Devotion and Desire" and "Don't Call Me Peanut", and "They Looked Like Strong Hands", respectively. Chris George did the photography, TO BE CONTINUED Sirens and Condolences was released in early 2004 on Victory Records, and it was followed by their self-titled release in 2005. Following the death of their drummer John "Beatz" Holohan in a car accident that involved the entire band, Bayside issued the appropriately titled Acoustic, which featured a tribute to Holohan and acoustic renditions of some of their songs. The song "Winter" is dedicated to him. On February 6, 2007 Bayside Released their third full-length album "The Walking Wounded" and it reached number 75 on the billboard 200. The album was Recorded at General Recording Studios (Douglaston,NY) in late 2006/early 2007 Produced by Shep Goodman and Kenny Gioia. On July 22nd, 2008, the band re-released their third full length album The Walking Wounded. The new "Gold" edition contains bonus live acoustic tracks as well as a bonus DVD. The DVD includes live acoustic recordings, music videos, and documentaries. The band recently finished touring in support of Alkaline Trio. Recently, the band finished recording their fourth full length studio album titled 'Shudder'. According to the band, the album will be released on September 30th, 2008. Singer/guitarist Anthony Raneri, commented that the new album has more of a punk sound with more energetic songs. David Schiffman, known for his work with Grammy Award winning music producer Rick Rubin, produced the album. On September 5th, 2008, Shudder leaked onto the internet. On September 9th, 2008, the first single off the CD called "No One Understands", was posted on their myspace and streamed on Victorme.com On September 30th, 2008, they released their 4th full-length studio album Shudder. Also, their live CD Live at the Bayside Social Club was released on the same day. It was recorded on August 17th, 2008 at S.I.R. Studios in New York, where a few lucky fans from the Bayside Social Club were given the chance to attend the private show. Some of their names are listed in the album. With the release of both albums, Bayside has completed their five album contract with Victory Records. Bayside then kicked off the "Involuntary Movement Tour 2008" on the 7th October alongside The Matches, Valencia and The Status. They continued storming stages and stereos until 16th November where they finished their tour in Asbury Park, New Jersey. Bayside will also be returning to the UK on 2nd December, with co-headliners Hit the Lights plus support from Oh No Not Stereo. Members *Anthony Raneri - Lead vocals and rhythm guitar, (2000-present) *Jack O' Shea - lead guitar and backing vocals (2003-present) *Chris Guglielmo - drums (2006-present) *Nick Ghanbarian - bass guitar, Backing vocals (2004-present) Ex-Members *Mike Kozak - guitar (2000-2002) *Chris Jackson - bass (2000-2001) *Andrew Elderbaum - bass (2001-2004) *Vinny Daraio - drums (2000-2001) *Dustin Roth - drums (2001) *Jason Enz - drums (2001-2003) *Jim Mitchell - drums (2003-2004) *John "Beatz" Holohan (Deceased) - drums (2004-2005) *Garrett Mork - drums (Early 2000) *Gavin Miller - drums (toured early 2006)